In and Out
Face the ins and the outs.. Face the introvert and the extrovert.. In and Out A story by Storm In and Out Quick Notes So I've based some of the characters off of Undertale ones, this was only due to the fact that I was in the fandom at the time of writing. The effect of Undertale's soundtrack is that each chapter will have a specified theme. The track's musical composition will most likely hint at the theme of the chapter - for example, the track "Your Best Nightmare" could hint as a chase scene or a deathly nightmare that one could not wake from. I may decide the theme based on the introduction of characters, and at the end will be character themes and an author's note. The theme will be in bold green text, much like this. I look forward to your journey through the story, and remember to note to listen to the tracks listed! One ~ Revie Theme: "Snowy" Revie hated her position. She was basically a slave to her polar opposite - a very arrogant tom known as Zarco. She was an introvert, the only one she knew, and he was an extrovert. He was the son of the leader of a group known as the Underground, and had many friends there. She was forced to work as his slave, her family in great debt to Zarco's father. Saved by his father from the tortures of Clan life - and in poor spirit. His father, who was just as greedy and arrogant, had ordered that they were to be slaves, and their firstborn kit would be his servant. Which, of course, was her. Rejected by her family, left to be a servant...Revie didn't like it one bit. But it was her life, despite the abuse and pain that she was given. It was one day that she thought was different from the rest. "Revie, have I told Papyrus the joke about skelatons?" "No, sir." Revie knew about Papyrus and his brother, Sans. They were twin brothers with ghostly gray fur - the only difference was their eye color. Papyrus had amber eyes and Sans had blue. Zarco was good friends with the brothers, but Revie noticed that he hung out with Sans more than Papyrus. She wondered how it made the amber-eyed tom feel. Nevernmind on that. She'd find him during one of her breaks. "Good, thank you Revie." It was a quick reply as the sandy-brown tom walked off. "Oh, and you can have your fisrt break now." A break? This early on her job? She only got three of them - thirty minutes each. She remembered Papyrus from earlier and searched for the tom. "So, there's this kid walking down the street, right?" Revie recognized the low voice as Sans. "He walks past where my herbal stand is, and I ask him, 'Yo, where ya going? Not going to buy any hotdogs?' He stares at me like I'm crazy, and I call, 'Yeah, that's what I said. Hotdogs.'" Revie smirked. Sans was known for being a jokester, even snatching away hotdogs from the kittypets. He often sold them at his store. She listened once her thought had ended. "...and so I give him a hotdog and say, 'Balance that and I'll give you enough for your family. How many members?' He says six, and I tell him a joke while getting his hotdogs.." "Now, he laughs at this one, but I say to him, 'Aren't you scared of families of seven? Because seven eight nine?' Stuff like that never happens anymore, Zarcy..." Zarcy? Revie didn't recognize the name. Maybe it's Zarco's nickname. She was determined to enjoy her break..and get back on time after finding Sans' brother. Two ~ Zarco Theme: "Ruins" "She better be back soon..." the tom muttered, growling to himself. "She should've been back already.." Groaning, the tom stood and walked away from the Underground's hub - he was supposed to be the head of the Rangers, who were warriors of the Underground. Also part of royalty, he was garenteed a servant. Her name was Revie, daughter of two poor rogues, doomed to be a slave to his family as long as she lived. He treated her in a gruff manor, always asking her to clean up or do some other deed. She was allowed three breaks, and her first one was taking extremely long. Of course she'd be gone - she didn't usually take this long, but maybe she was doing something for him. His nostrils flared as he caught scent of her, and he thought of her, with her chocolate brown fur and green eyes. Her appearance meant nothing to him, except for that he could find her quickly. His thoughts trotted to his position as the head of the Rangers. What would they do if they found him gone? He'd be in huge trouble with his father for one, but that could lead to other, more dangerous consequences. He could be punished, denied of his position, even thrown out. But finding his servant was important to him. Despite his gruff attitude towards her, she was probably the only one he'd get, since it was rare that slaves were hired. He kept going, following her scent. He noted the change in scenery as he kept on. There was a disgusting smell - blech. Suddenly he stepped on a rock and yelped, not only from the pain but also from what he saw. Her scent was gone. Vanished into midair. Metal track stretched in front of him, and with a gust of air, a giant thing flew past, carrying many other things with it. Something told him that she was still alive, but he doubted it. This was no doubt a train, as a kittypet had told him. "Trains take things from the forest," it had said. He reeled backward. Did that mean that she was up there? No. Don't think that, Zarco. Somewhere inside him, something cracked. His servant was gone. He shouldn't have cared, but now he fretted for her safety and her family. What was he to do now? He had no servant. Her family would probably be executed. But what happened to he anyway? He felt a bit depressed as he traced his way back. She was either alive or dead. Alive or dead. It brought shivers down his spine. But now he worried not for her safety, but for his own. Three ~ Revie Theme: "Don't Give Up" ...What in the name of.. She woke to metal. It surrounded her, like a trap, and she feverishly banged against it for a few moments. She couldn't see, the area was far too dark. Am I dead? Is this where I'm going to go if I die...? And then the rest of her senses, not to mention her memory, clicked on. It was a static shock to the servant. No, no, no, no! Her fur flared and her eyes were worried. My family's doomed, I'm doomed, there's nothing I can do.. "Yo." A scream from the servant entered the air. "W-Who's there?" Her body shook and she was shivering violently. "Explain yourself!" "Yo, yo, calm down." She couldn't see who it was! "Before you start banging and hurting yourself, let me explain. You probably don't remember what happened, or what happened when you were...well, let's just say tranquilized." "Firstly, my name's Dawson. You still can't see me, but you'll see me soon enough. I've been a little target for ages. I steal things, convince kittypets to leave their homes, and most of all, I have never been caught until now." "As soon as the humans saw you, they thought that they had found one of the kittypets, and now we're going to a shelter. I don't like to be blunt, but put simply, we're going into more cages. I've heard from one of the kittypets. We'll be checked, have antibiotics put in us, be forced to become a kittypet." "I'm determined to get everyone here out alive, return my fellow wildlife to their homes. Believe me, I always try to stop these things. I've stolen the ammo from their little stick things, set the traps off, and saved cats' lives." "But this...this was my biggest fear..to be caught, to become one of them, to be trapped in the homes of the humans." Dawson sighed. "And now, my greatest fear is coming to get me." His moans reached Revie's ears. "Dawson?" She heard him humming a small hmm? "What are you?" "...Something that you'll figure out eventually." "What?" "Well...There's a lot you don't know." "What don't I know?" "Genetic experiments...What eventually ended up as me." "What the heck does that mean?" The servant's eyebrow rose. The slowing of the train threw her forward, slamming her into the metal frame. She screamed, her paws scrabbling for a grip. "Dawson, what do you mean?" The door to the train car opened, the sunlight shining, and suddenly, she saw him. He was a dog...right? He had all the right features for a dog, yet she thought there were cat-like elements in his eyes, tail, and paws. His ears were pointed and v-shaped, and he looked pained. "And now you know." He shifted in his cage, whining. "I was a genetic experiment. There are some cat genes, some dog genes. But none survived the transfer of genes, except me." "You're...not anything, are you?" Revie wondered about him quietly. She didn't get an answer. Her cage was lifted. She growled and snarled aggressively, letting her wild, feral self dig her claws into the open space, feeling satisfaction as her talons hit flesh. Yeah, yeah, stay away! If cats could grin, she would've - her cage was down, and she could escape. But the satisfaction was there for only a moment as her cage was lifted again, and this human couldn't seem to give up as she tried to claw their hands. She had an extreme jolt as she realized where she was going. More coming soon!